clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Digging
Puffle Digging (aka Treasure!) was a feature that let puffles dig for coins and rare items all around the island while being walked. Each puffle dug differently, and each time you dug, you received a different amount of coins. Some stamps were also available by completing certain tasks. History Puffle's Actions Stamps The Puffle Digging stamps are featured on the Activities section. List of Obtainable Items Clothing *Jet Pack *Green Suede Jacket *Tiara *Funny-Face Glasses *Star Necklace *Black Viking Helmet *Geta Sandals *White Diva Sunglasses *Seashell Belt *Bunny Slippers *3D Glasses *Puffle Bandana *Umbrella Hat *Cosmic Star Hat *Piratey Stuffie *Black and Red Sailor Shirt *Big Bad Wool Suit *Paddle Ball *Eyepatch *Robot Helmet *Magician's Wand *Designer Glasses Furniture *Treasure Chest *Jolly Roger Flag *Black Puffle Poster *Purple Puffle Poster *Yellow Puffle Poster *Green Puffle Poster *Blue Puffle Poster *White Puffle Poster *Pink Puffle Poster *Red Puffle Poster *Rainbow with Pot O' Gold *Suprisus Maximus *Mexican Vase *Red Lava Lamp *Pinata *Penguin Gnome *Garden *Exercise Ball Gold Puffle Clothing *Golden Unicorn Horn *Gold D Glasses *Golden Guitar *Golden Lei *Golden Laptop *Gold MP3000 *Gold Bunny Slippers *Goldstache *Gold Top Hat *Royal Golden Robe *Solid Gold Viking Helmet *Gold Diva Shades *Golden Bumper Car *Ancient Gold Dragon *Gold Jet Pack Gold Puffle Furniture *Gold Chandelier *Golden Lava Pool *Golden Lava Puddle *Gold Walkway Dinosaur Puffle Clothing *Stone Age Expedition Shorts *Archaeologist Outfit *Magma Hoodie *Allosaurus Hoodie Dinosaur Puffle Furniture *Hanging Torch *Primal Shark Arch *Tricera-statue Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat Clothing *Zany Hoodie *Intense Hoodie *Creative Hoodie *Playful Hoodie *Regal Hoodie *Sporty Hoodie *Lucky Hoodie *Loyalty Hoodie *Inventive Hoodie *Gentle Hoodie *Fabulous Hoodie *Adventurous Hoodie *Stone Age Expedition Shorts *Archaeologist Outfit *Magma Hoodie *Allosaurus Hoodie *Blue Wheeler *Robot Helmet *Bunny Slippers *Black and Red Sailor Shirt *Green Suede Jacket Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat Furniture *Hanging Torch *Primal Shark Arch *Tricera-statue *Purple Puffle Poster *Black Puffle Poster *Blue Puffle Poster *White Puffle Poster *Pink Puffle Poster *Green Puffle Poster *Yellow Puffle Poster *Red Puffle Poster *Mexican Vase *Treasure Chest *Red Lava Lamp *Garden *Exercise Ball *Rainbow with Pot O' Gold *Jolly Roger Flag Food *Rainbow Lollipop - Rainbow Puffles *Popcorn - Yellow Puffles *Tacos - Green Puffles *Fish Burger - Black Puffles *Hummus & Pita - Purple Puffles *Pretzels - Blue Puffles *Ice Cream Sandwich - Brown Puffles *Stinky Cheese - Red Puffles *Sock - Orange Puffles *Watermelon - Pink Puffles *Yogurt Parfait - White Puffles *Chocolate Coin - Gold Puffles Once a puffle is fed with its favorite food, all the puffle's stats will be full. Glitches *Sometimes you get a notification, but it'll say w.notification.treasure instead of _______ has found __ coins! This could be a result of the game trying to read files. *On occasion, your puffle disappears, but it can be seen in your player card. To fix this, simply go to another room. *From time to time, after you stop digging, your puffle will keep digging. It will stop if you move. *Occasionally, when your puffle digs, it will also be by your side, creating a sort of puffle pile. *At times, when your puffle digs up something, a thought bubble appears indicating that the puffle hasn't found anything. *Sometimes when you're given coins, it'll say ___ has found 0 coins. Tips *Get your oldest puffle and dig. It has been proven that it will get rare items or lots of coins. *The happier your puffle is, the more coins or rare items you will get, so make sure your puffles are cared for. Chests The color of the outline of chests are different. One is gold and the other one is silver. Here's what they mean: *The gold outlines means a recent item from 2008–Present is in there. *The silver outlines means that a rare item from 2005-2008 or Puffle food is in there. Chests could also appear in different colors. Here's what they mean: *A Golden Treasure chest means golden items are inside. These will be dug exclusively by Gold Puffles, as shown on the membership page. *A Treasure chest covered with bones means it has been dug up exclusively by a Dinosaur Puffle. Trivia *The info about Puffle Digging was first released on a What's New Blog post here. *There are stamps for puffle digging. *Puffles have been documented digging up amounts of coins exceeding 1000.http://archive.is/iOFU4 *Ever since August 15, 2013, puffles had exclamation point over their heads before they dug treasure. *If a member digs up an item with the membership badge next to it, that item will be locked in the inventory after the player's membership expires. This applies to most Clothes and all Furniture items. *If a member digs up an item without the badge, they will be able to wear it after their membership expires like any other non-member item. *If a non-member digs up treasure, it will always be coins. *If a member penguin walks a Gold Puffle, the player gets a chance to dig up a golden item. *This was an ability harnessed by Herbert during Operation: Puffle to dig up coins for his hot sauce machine. *As of April 17, 2014, puffles can now dig for Treasure in igloos, with the Puffle Tricks. *You can only dig once every 2 minutes without Puffle Tricks. Gallery Cu8x.png|The popup when finding coins Money Bag.png|The Money Bag from Treasure Geral (250).jpg|Treasure Box Popup Geral (376).png|Treasure Box Goldenchest.png|Golden Treasure Box Pufflediggingproof.png|Polo Field digging coins with Dubstep (puffle) Favourite foods.jpg|A list of puffle food you can get from Treasure July Treasure Log In.PNG|The July log in screen PuffleTreasureHunting.png|Instructions for Puffle Digging Puffles Digging Blue Puffle Dig.gif|A Blue Puffle digging Red Puffle Dig.gif|A Red Puffle digging Pink Puffle Dig.gif|A Pink Puffle digging Black Puffle Dig.gif|A Black Puffle digging Yellow Puffle Dig.gif|A Yellow Puffle digging Purple Puffle Dig.gif|A Purple Puffle digging Orange Puffle Dig.gif|An Orange Puffle digging Rainbow Puffle Dig.gif|A Rainbow Puffle digging Gold Puffle Dig.gif|A Gold Puffle digging Dino Puffle Dig.gif|A Dino Puffle digging Cat Puffle Dig.gif|An Orange Tabby Cat digging Dog Puffle Dig.gif|A Blue Border Collie Puffle digging Ghost Puffle Dig.gif|A Ghost Puffle digging Snowman Puffle Dig.gif|A Snowman Puffle digging Crystal Puffle Dig.gif|A Blue Crystal Puffle digging SWF *First successful dig *Instructions *Search emoticon *Blue Puffle dig *Red Puffle dig *Pink Puffle dig *Black Puffle dig *Green Puffle dig *Yellow Puffle dig *Purple Puffle dig *White Puffle dig *Orange Puffle dig *Brown Puffle dig *Rainbow Puffle dig *Gold Puffle dig *Blue Dino Puffle dig *Red Dino Puffle dig *Black Dino Puffle dig *Purple Dino Puffle dig *Yellow Dino Puffle dig *Pink Dino Puffle dig *Blue Border Collie dig *Orange Tabby Cat dig *Snowman Puffle dig *Ghost Puffle dig *Blue Crystal Puffle dig References Category:Features Category:Puffle Digging Category:2013 Category:2014